


Tobacco＆Alcohol

by anzaljane



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, 勋兴 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzaljane/pseuds/anzaljane





	Tobacco＆Alcohol

风尘仆仆地从录音室赶回来的时候，整栋建筑早已沉寂了下来。尽管知道舒适的平底鞋摩擦地面并不会发出巨大的声音,张艺兴还是小心翼翼地控制着脚步。楼道灯也是声控的，早就有点落伍了，其实一声口哨或者一句假咳就可以点亮它，他还是选择摸着黑把钥匙插进锁孔。门没有应声而开。  


虚伪地控制声音没有什么意义，他肯定还没睡。张艺兴重新检查一遍，把钥匙向左转动一圈，又不厌其烦地向右转动两圈，胡思乱想着门不会反锁了吧，一阵浓烈的酒气就突然裹挟而来，他落入一个怀抱里。惊讶的同时他回抱住他，灯光晕成一片刺激着他刚适应黑暗的眼，这个灯什么时候这么亮，这小子怎么喝了这么多。

“世勋……世勋？”  
“嗯。”  
还是抱的死紧。  


他用余光瞥见餐桌茶几上胡乱瘫倒的酒瓶子，中间格格不入地整齐码着几罐凉茶，其中有一个被剥了红色的外壳，光秃秃的有点丑。抱着他的人肩已经这么宽，却总是有这样孩子气的举动。他深深地叹了一口气，仿佛蚕吐尽了最后一根线，准备结一个潦草的茧。  
沉默了半响的高大的青年突然开了口：“哥。”  


他也跟着沉默地等待着下文。酒精的味道是这样炽烈又无孔不入，他们靠的很近，温暖的吐息浓稠地交缠在一起，他也晕眩了，想起前辈在拍戏的时候骂他不会接吻，换气的技巧只用在唱歌上，对女生像个小儿麻痹症，说的很不客气。 现在已经没人敢这样臭骂他，可他毕竟觉得导演说的很对。

感觉到怀中人的不认真，“哥……”喝的半醉的吴世勋，说话却很清楚，“今天味道好重。”  
张艺兴微微挣扎了一下，尴尬地欲盖弥彰。工作原因身份特殊，他没法潇洒自在地抽完一整根，瘾头来了，出门找个角落点上烟猛吸两口，还得警惕着周围可能突然出现的镜头。他抽烟，不过肺，也没什么好味，可是轻轻吐出一口烟雾，却能一瞬间让他想通很多事情。烟草的味道总是挥之不去，他也很反感，喷再多香水也无法掩盖，他讨厌所有不可控的东西，可最讨厌的那部分也总是最割裂不开的自己。  


刚刚在四下无人的大街上，他不顾形象地猛灌自己奶茶，对着外套又拍又打，迎着风想把身上的味道吹散。他刚卸了妆，带着满头的发夹，没有眉毛的素颜已经足够狼狈，却还要狼狈地被爱人一眼看穿。  
他们在一起整整七年，谈情谈爱都已经不合时宜，更别说维持着表面的完美形象。他不再挣扎，抬眼望着他，换了个戏谑的眼神，毫不介意地把烟味蹭到对方身上。抽就抽了，能拿我怎么样，很有点破罐子破摔的想法。吴世勋用醉了一半的眼睛懒洋洋地在他身上梭巡片刻，最后决定报复给他酒味，狠狠地撬开他的嘴巴把酒气渡过去，舌头缠住他的，把刚刚蹭上来的部位按的更紧。  


“熏死了，我要洗澡，”终于正儿八经的反抗了一次，已经迟了。醉鬼彻底变成了醉鬼，他们又纠缠到了卧室里，吴世勋掰开他的大腿进入他的时候，酒精已经随着高温扩散到全身，他第一次看到爱人脸这么红，目光却突然清明又炯炯。 

上一次做爱的时候他们都流眼泪了，为的是不值得一提的小事，不过是删除了发在社交网络的合照，张艺兴努力地忽略下身钝重尖锐的快感，把放浪的呻吟咬紧在牙关，努力地伸出软软的手摸爱人通红的脸，吴世勋还是这样看着他，把手心按在他的手背上。他那么纯真，怎么那时候让他这样伤心，却无动于衷呢？躲进作曲室晾了他好几天，他还在家里等着，怎么可以这么乖呢？  


突然的顶弄逼出了一声呻吟，为了惩罚他的不专心，吴世勋咬了他的唇，舌头在平常最爱的下唇沟流连。他不敢太用力，为了这失而复得的不易。也不知道为什么，明明追求了酒精麻痹，头脑却还这么清醒。“世勋……世勋”，他听到他说。“对不起。”“我爱你。”脸颊上湿湿的，是温热的液体。 

两个迟钝的脑袋紧紧地靠在一起，从嘴唇到下身，从肉体到灵魂都紧紧地相依。哥哥没有再说下去，他知道醉鬼醒着在听。他懂的。  


好久没有睡过一个平稳无梦的好觉。他们从半夜折腾到凌晨，再醒来已经是第二天的黄昏。张艺兴习惯对着光睡，从被窝里睁开眼睛，落地窗前展开一幅温暖的盛大。他兴奋地套了不知道是谁的衬衫便匆匆下床，光溜着腿，招呼着爱人快点来看，兴奋得像小孩。  


“把鞋穿上”，还是可爱的奶音，说着不符合年龄差的命令。张艺兴一回头，意外地看见吴世勋斜斜地倚着卧室门，手里夹着……一支烟，在一片黑暗的室内燃起一朵橘色的花。 

他几乎忘了，作为带坏世勋喝奶茶的报复，抽烟这所谓的不良嗜好本就是吴世勋手把手交给他的。可对张艺兴吸烟频率的严格监督者，也是吴世勋。一次次地戒烟失败，把他从自我厌恶的泥潭里拉出来的，也是吴世勋。  


他是从他成为张艺兴开始，一直陪伴他的人。  


“没大没小的”，愣神片刻，他一边说着，一边伸脚去够拖鞋。“不是戒了吗，怎么又抽上了？”张艺兴朝吴世勋走去，听到一声轻笑，仿佛在把话原封不动地送给他。身为年长者，他感到微微的羞恼，继续批评道：“酒也喝得太多了。”  


“嗯，”吴世勋只是笑，不知是溺爱还是撒娇地说，“哥，咱们别戒了。”  


就像他第一次神神秘秘地把烟塞在他手里，就像他们的第一个吻，张艺兴鼻子一酸，他还是没学会换气。轻轻叹息，默默补充一句，也没学会拒绝你。  



End file.
